Blowers are used to groom the fur of various livestock animals, such as by blow drying and fluffing the fur after a livestock animal has been washed. The blower acts as a positive pressure source to provide pressurized air, which is directed toward the livestock animal via a hand-held flexible hose attached in fluid communication with the blower, to expedite drying and/or fluffing of the fur. In some cases, multiple blowers are used, in parallel or series, whereby airflow generated by the multiple blowers is directed out of a common orifice to concentrate the directed air flow. The user has the choice of using just one of the blowers for more delicate jobs or both blowers for heavier jobs. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.